Risako Kitamura
:"I wish I wasn't something different from everyone else." :- Risako Kitamura Risako Kitamura is a high school girl who is artificially converted into Psycodriver to extend her human abilities. During her childhood, she was in TRS Facility to learn her telekinesis wave to be the first T-Link Contact pilot. She was able to master her wave link, but she still has a bit of unstable emotions through herself. When she detects Akino, she goes to his high school to meet him in person to ask him if he could be part of SRX Team. Risako becomes the designated pilot for R-3 Real Personal Trooper. Biography Childhood Known to have the code name as Ur: 001, where she was the group 2's first child to be enhanced into Psycodriver. However, during her childhood time, she was very emotionless, and always followed her father's orders. Eventually, this caused her to have emotional breakdown to go out of control. For many years, she had uncontrollable telekineses powers to overload the T-Link System attached to the prototype of R-3, until she felt another telekineses link by another person. As she calmed down, she kept searching for the person who was able to calm her unstable powers, and she thought it was Akino. Later, she applied to Akino's high school to transfer there in order to meet him. Divine Wars TBA Personality Risako is the type of a girl who is very calm and serious usually. She doesn't want to talk to anyone else but her father, Ryudo, and Akino. However, she's more nicer to Akino because she feels that she would feel calm as long as he's with her. Risako tries to be feminine as possible to have Akino be interested in her, but she's also feeling sad inside that Akino isn't interested in girls but adventures. Relations Daisuke Kitamura A father, and also professor of TRS research team to test out new Psycodrivers. He's very into his work, and also workaholic that he doesn't pay attention to his daughter as much. Risako kept asking for attention from his father, but he was also another reason that Risako went out of control due to bad parenthood. Ryudo Stellvain Head leader of SRX Team. He's a friend of Risako's father and also god father to Risako. However, Risako prefers Ryudo as a somewhat better father since he's more caring comparing to her actual father. Ryudo's words sound kind to Risako, but she prefers not to trust him as much. Akino Takeba Akino is the first person she met and also have sensed a calmness of telekinesis wave around him. She felt that he could be the one to save her from being unstable, and wishes that Akino could be by her side as possible. But she has not confessed her feelings to him, and this worries her since she thinks Akino could go far away from her, or be with someone else. She's secretly obsessed with Akino. Mitsuru Kato Mitsuru and Risako are considered to be rivals than friends. Since they know in secret that they like Akino, but they don't want to give up on him. Mitsuru became jealous when Risako approached Akino asking him: "Will you be my partner?" in a straightforward question. Quotes Mecha Listings Current Mecha Gespenst Mk II - Type TT Previous Mecha